1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making an optical diffuser.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an optical diffuser includes a transparent plate and a layer of acrylic resin coated on a surface of the transparent plate. A surface of the acrylic resin layer away from the transparent plate forms a number of raised micro-dots. The rays passing through the optical diffuser can be reflected, refracted, and diffracted, and thus, are homogeneously diffused. Currently, a method for making an optical diffuser includes the following steps: providing a pressing plate coating with a layer of metal; forming a number of micro-concaves in the surface of the metal; pressing the metal layer with the pressing plate onto a layer of acrylic resin coated on a transparent substrate to form a number of raised micro-dots; separating the layer of acrylic resin from the metal layer to obtain an optical diffuser. However, the acrylic resin is acidic and thus readily reacts with the metal of the pressing plate. As a result, the acrylic resin layer will adhere to the metal, preventing accurately acquiring the desired optical diffuser shape.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for making an optical diffuser, which can overcome the above-discussed shortcomings.